Don't go in the forest
by Danni6823
Summary: What happens when the Pines twins split up, after an argument in the forest, and may never see each other again? (One-sided DipperxWendy and NO PINECEST!)


Friday 13th July, It was peaceful and quiet, all the birds chirped and sang, gnomes had their squirrel baths and the sun was shining bright, like a loyal soldier standing guard over the world while the people walked along, un-obliged to care at all. All the while, someone's world was about to change...

* * *

{Dipper's P.O.V.}

Mabel and I were walking along the soft forest floor, the dead pine needles tickling our toes (our shoes got soaked in the lake and we were walking home, through the forest). Mabel giggled pulling me from my current thought track, she was still giggling so much that she doubled over clutching her stomach and pointing to somewhere behind me, whizzing around quickly I noticed thick web drift and settle to the floor in front of me. Snapping my head back towards Mabel, I glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me I had that on my head?" I sounded pretty wimpy when I said that, I thought of different ways to make my voice seem more threatening. I was brought back to reality by a sharp object pushed to my temple, that was the last straw. I fainted, making a fool out of myself in front of my sister...Mabel...Was she safe?...Did she get hurt?  
All of my thoughts were filled with losing my sister, but before I could guess what the future held, all I could feel...see...touch...was darkness...This was the end.

* * *

{Mabel's P.O.V.}

I only meant it as a joke, my brother was so deep in thought I just had to play a prank on him, but how...

I sat for a while thinking, thankfully my brother was well away from reality, then it came to me. Jumping up I rooted around Dippers pocket's looking for the house keys, finding them, I ran around to behind Dipper and breathed heavily on the back of his neck, I could see the goosebumps already rising, but he was still in a daze. This wasn't going to work, i'll have to think of a new plan (my previous plan being, to bring him back to reality then wander off with the keys and wait at home with Waddles). A light bulb shone above my head brightly as I chose a suitable key and lightly pressed it against his forehead where I guessed his temple was, his body froze...Had I taken this too far?...My suspicions had been confirmed as my brother dropped to the ground unconscious, panicking I ran back to The Mystery Shack, to get help.

* * *

{Dipper's P.O.V.}

"Thud...Thud...Thud" My head sounded like a drummer was playing in my head, but at least I'm awake again now. As I took in my surroundings i recognized it as the forest. But it was bare, the trees looked like they hadn't seen green in years, underneath me were sharp jagged rocks...

This was going to be fun, I remembered I wasn't wearing any shoes and I noticed, if I moved position I was in, I would be instantly impaled with forty spikes and be dead instantly...I had to find a way out of here...

* * *

{Mabel's P.O.V}

I was worried sick, I ran all the way back to the shack, recruited Wendy and Soos and explained my predicament on here...

When we finally returned to the place where I left Dipper...I swear my heart stopped beating as I looked down at the ground...He was gone...Getting down on my hands and knees I started shuffling pine needles out-of-the-way only to find surely what would haunt me for the rest of my life, a forty-foot drop fell down around me, nearly falling, I thanked the heavens that I used a strong wool for the sweater I was wearing, as Wendy pulled me up to safety again...

rummaging around on the floor again, this time being careful not to make any more holes I finally found the binoculars and a fairly strong torch, shining the torch down and squinting my eyes down the binoculars, I wish we never came here...

* * *

**What do you think Mabel found?**

**Find out next time...**

**I hate cliffhangers, but I love writing them.**

**P.S. Sorry but I won't be doing 'Little Secrets' anymore because I felt it wasn't going anywhere.**

**I came up with this while I was walking through a forest/alley way with my BFF "Lil ol Gravity Falls". Go check out her stories they're much better than mine...Just sayin'...**

**Please review because I love all your comments...I'm an attention whore, really, lol.**


End file.
